Love, feigned & hidden
by YueShirosaki
Summary: Ichigo & Grimmjow are a couple and friends with Hichigo. Someday Ichigo finds out something horrible, about his blueberry. What will happen now? Ichi x Hichi x Grimm / yaoi/smut/alcohol / don't like? don't read! / requested fiction; Rated MA / R-18; not for underage readers
1. Chapter 1

**Sachiel Angelo **this is the second fic, you requested.

I hope you like what I made (if not I'll try again).

Well have fun reading it, everyone. ^^

"Ahh!Oh, Grimm! Grimmjow! Oh yes, more!"

The creaking of a bed, skin slapping on skin, the blue haired, muscular Grimmjow panting while he...he..._fucked_ this...

'Whore!'

Ichigo couldn't believe what he heard and saw, through the small gap of the left ajar bedroom door.

Him and Grimmjow seemed to be so happy when Ichigo had left their apartment this morning.

They had even done it before he had gone to the university.

And now? What was this?

Ichigo had come home a mere hour earlier than normal, and didn't inform his boyfriend, wanting to surprise him and found him doing the bitch from the grocery shop from across the street in _their_ bed.

The young man couldn't comprehend it.

When he heard the big-breasted woman cry out her climax, he turned on his heels and ran, leaving his keys on the sideboard. His bag with the school stuff, some money and the clothes he wore were the only things he took with him.

Ichigo was mad and utterly downhearted.

Why did this happen?

What did he do wrong?

There was no answer to it and the orange haired found only one way to get those images out of his head. Getting as drunken as 10 Russians together. He also knew the perfect place for it.

Urahara's pub.

It was a small bar of an old strange guy, who would serve anything you asked for.

Two hours later

"Gimme anotha."

Ichigo mumbled and raised his empty glass to the bartender.

"I think you've had enough for tonight. I don't want to have to call an ambulance."

"Jus' one more 's fine."

The orange head leaned on the bar like he couldn't maintain his position, without falling off the chair, anymore.

"You've had half a bottle of rum, six white Russians and three shots of pure vodka. You should be happy you're still conscious. Come, get home. Shall I call your lover?"

Ichigo snarled at the question.

"Tha fucka an' 'is bitch can jump in tha lake. They can fly ta tha moon if they wan'."

Ichigo let his head drop on the bar, sounds like sobs echoed from the wood below him.

"I-I don' kno' wha' I've done wrong. I-Is it 'cause I have no boobs?"

Urahara looked at him with an raised eyebrow, before he nearly jumped a meter in the air, when Ichigo yelled.

"TWO YEARS! Two...fucking...years. An' he jus' frigs this woman behin' ma back."

The orange haired looked up to Urahara with teary eyes.

"Am I ugly? Urahara, tell me. Do ya think I'm ugly?"

"Ah, hahaha. Ichigo-san, I think you are a fine man, but..."

"I can' go home. Left ma keys on tha table."

"Shall I call someone you can stay at? Your friend...what's his name again?"

"Hichigo...Yeah."

Urahara left to call for the mentioned friend, to come and pick Ichigo up.

20 minutes later, a man white as snow with gold-and-black eyes and black polished nails entered the bar. A smirk splitting his face in two. He was of the same height and build as Ichigo.

The two, as well as Grimmjow had been a gang in Junior High and stuck together like glue.

They were the troublemakers. Grimmjow was their leader and snapped at the least things. Hichigo was the sadistic freak, having the reputation to beat even a kid into a bloody mess. And Ichigo was the punk keeping his cool and covering their backs.

Who saw them did only one thing. Run.

In High-school things cooled down. They calmed and found interests in other things than beating others into the hospital.

Now after school, Grimmjow was a mechanic for racing cars. Hichigo had his own tattoo and piercing studio on the other side of the town and Ichigo studied medics to take over his dads clinic one day.

"Hey, aibou. Why are you drowning yourself in booze like that?"

Ichigo gave the albino a side-glance and grumbled.

"Grimm cheated on me, Shiro. I caught 'im."

Hichigo came over to the orange haired man and helped him to get off his seat.

He payed the bill, told his goodbye to Urahara and brought the drunken man to his car.

While he helped him into the passenger-seat he told him.

"You stay at my place tonight. Sleep over it and maybe you talk with blue tomorrow."

Ichigo only grumbled in response, so Hichigo headed over to the drivers-seat, started the engine and drove off, toward his home.

Somewhere, halfway being there, Ichigo finally started talking.

"I try ta understan' why he did it, bu', dude, I can'. Why afte' two yea's does he go an' fuck a woman?"

Hichigo furrows his brows at the question and his grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"Ya wanna know the truth? You know he's always been like that. It's simply how it is."

"Bu' he said I had chang'd 'im."

Now the albino snorted.

"That was a lie. Listen. I really don't want to hurt you more than you already are, but someone has to knock the rose colored glasses off your face. Grimmjow fucked nearly the entire High-school, excluding us. There were some guys who had their eyes set on you and they bet with blue he wouldn't get you laid until the graduation. Lucky him won the bet. The only reason he didn't drop you as a one time fuck, was that he didn't want to loose you as a friend. Well, and he likes your ass. And he doesn't share what he likes with others. So, he may have told you, you had changed him, but man, he did it behind your back from the beginning."

This time Ichigo really started to cry, tears rolling down his cheeks while he silently sobbed.

"H-How c-c-could I b-be so b-blind?"

"Ichi?"

"Huh?"

"Did he ever show that he loves you? I mean with a present for no certain reason or do you something good when you needed it?"

"Um..."

"No dinner for two? Never a massage to relax you after you studied non-stop? Nothing?"

"No."

Hichigo drove his car around a corner and up an entryway, bringing it to a halt.

"We're there."

"Thanks Shiro."

The albino helped Ichigo out of the car and they got into his house.

They dropped off their shoes and jackets, threw Ichigos bag in a corner and the man himself was placed on the couch.

"I get you some water and than I put a futon for you in my room."  
>"Mhh."<p>

When Hichigo came back with a glass of water Ichigo asked.

"Did you two do it too? I mean behind my back?"

Hichigo almost dropped the glass, his eyes were wide in shock.

"The fuck? No! I've never done it with him. I mean..."

"I know you're gay. That's why I thought it might be."

Hichigo sat down next to the orange haired, who solely stared onto his hands.

"I don't fuck with anything that has a dick. Besides, my heart belongs to someone."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but he seems to be to dumb to see."

"Do I know him?"

Hichigo sighs and takes Ichigos head, forcing him to look him into the eyes.

"You do. But he's still a blind idiot."

With that said, the albino went to his bedroom and prepared the bed for Ichigo.

The man meanwhile wondered about the sad look his friends eyes had when he said those words and his intoxicated mind slowly puzzled the pieces together.

Hichigo came back again, wanting to take the orange haired to the bed, but Ichigo managed to catch the albino off guard.

"Have you ever tried to tell him, how much you like him?"

Startled the albino answered.

"Nah, I've been to afraid of the reaction. But than..."

He hesitated.

"What than?"

Ichigo looked behind himself and finding Hichigo loosing it.

"Fuck it, ok? It's you! I love you since we started High-school, maybe even before and I still do. But I thought you were straight, so I didn't tell you and then you let yourself get wrapped up in blues flattery and let him do his little number on you. You are so fucking naive and blind! All the little things I've done for you. The presents, the help I offered you even if it was out of season for me. Every little gesture of me. A look, a touch, a smile. Nothing! You didn't get anything of it.

Since two years I am waiting for you to open your eyes and see how the world around you really is. Now that my wish finally came true I doubt I am any better than him, because I'd like to use your hurt feelings to comfort and claim you."

Ichigo stood up and stumbled over to the raging albino, laying his hands on his chest and digging his fingers in his shirt.

He gave Hichigo a short look and than placed a deep kiss on his pale lips.

Hichigo moaned into the kiss and asked after they parted again.

"When did you...?"

"A minute before you started yelling. I'm sorry. You can use me as much as you like."

Faster than Ichigos mind could comprehend it, he was on Hichigos bed. Naked.

The albino placed heated kisses all over his body, before he took some lube out of the nightstand and started preparing Ichigo.

One after an other of his pale fingers went in, until three of them stretched and rubbed Ichigos insides.

The orange haired sweetly moaned and bucked his hips toward the digits. A displeased whimper escaped him, when Hichigo removed his fingers, only to cry out as the albino thrust his member in, in one swift motion.

The sex was fast and hot and freed Ichigo from the weights on his shoulders.

Hichigo stabbed his sweet point in an angle that made him see stars and their bodies fit together perfectly.

It was so different from doing it with Grimmjow.

Even Hichigo and him fucked like their life depended on it, there was still so much love showing in every move of the albino.

Hichigos thrusts got faster and harder, bringing them to their release after a few more thrusts.

Afterward they cuddled together, completely satisfied and fell asleep.

The next morning Ichigo called Grimmjow in their apartment.

"Hello?"

"Grimm."

"Ichigo? Honey-berry, where have you been last night? I've been so worried. I found you keys on -"

"Since when?"

"Huh?"

"I want to know since when you are fooling around with me. Tell me the truth for one time Grimmjow!"

Ichigo demanded of the blue haired man, despite he already knew the answer. But he wanted to hear it from the man himself.

"Are you at Shiros? Has he said anything?"

"Answer me dammit!"

"I never fooled with you, ok? I love you Honey-berry."

"You are a liar and an idiot."

"Darling, what do you mean?"

Ichigo growled.

"I come and get my stuff, would you pack it together and place it outside the apartment. I don't want to see your face ever again. You could have told me the truth, maybe I would have stayed friends with you."

"Wait! Ichigo!"

"Sayonara, Grimmjow."

He hung up and sighed.

Hichigo came out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee for the orange haired.

"He could have told you at least."

Ichigo grumbled as an answer.

"So where are you gonna stay?"

"If possible, I'd like to stay here."

He took the cup, taking in Hichigos expression.

"For how long?"

Ichigo smiles at the albino and gave him a short kiss.

"How about forever?"

Hichigo smiles back, takes the coffee and places it on the table, before he embraces Ichigo and they lie down on the couch together.

Kissing the orange haired all over his throat he says.

"Sounds good."

End

So, if there is anyone out there who wants to request a fic of me, go and look at my profile please.

There you will find the address you send the request to, the pairings I do and the information I need of you.

Thanks everyone, and review, if you like to.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm off to university, Shiro."

Ichigo called from the hallway, as he put on his shoes.

"Have a good day."

Ichigo was about to leave through the door when Hichigo shout a question after him.

"When will you go over to blue to get your stuff?"

The orange haired cursed under his breath, before he told the other.

"I'll see when I have some time to do."

Footsteps closed in and now the albino stood in front of Ichigo, solely dressed in boxers.

"Shall I go and fetch'em? Today's my day off, so I have a lot of time."

Ichigo smiles thankful at the man.

"That would be fantastic. Thanks Shiro."

Hichigo waved a hand, his trademark smirk on his face.

"Whatever. Ya should get goin' or ya'll be too late."

A shocked look on his watch, another curse and Ichigo nearly flew out of the apartment, to make it in time for his lecture.

Hichigo looked for some moments at the closed door, chuckled and turned to take a shower and get ready to pick up Ichigos stuff.

After he dressed in a black, skintight shirt and also black, tight jeans the albino picked his keys, sat into his night-black Mustang Nismo and drove over to Grimmjow, a bit faster than police would permit.

When he drove onto a parking lot of the flat, a little crowd of kids gathered around his car and adored it. Their eyes got even bigger when Hichigo got out of his baby – like he called it. He smirked at the gaping kids telling.

"Just looking, no touching, alright midgets?"

He locked the car and left, heading for the 3rd floor of the huge flat complex.

At the apartment of Grimm, Hichigo found what he had assumed.

Nothing.

The blue haired hadn't set out Ichigos stuff like he had been asked to do.

Hichigo growled, turned to the door and rang. Once. Twice. Maybe a third time, but no one would open him.

"Oi, blue. Open the fucking door. I know you're at home."

The albino waited a moment, than he began to knock as loud as he could on the door.

"Blue. If you don't open in five seconds, I'll kick down you door."

He waited an other moment, before he started counting.

"Alright, than. One. Two. Three. Four."

His foot was up and ready to make it known to the door, when he heard the lock turn and the door opening a slit wide.

"What do you want, so early in the morning Shiro?"

"I came to get Ichis stuff. Would you let me in, so I can get it myself?"

Grimmjow pulled a face, but let the albino in.

His insides burned with anger, still he didn't want the entire neighborhood to hear him.

After Hichigo passed the entry, the blue haired slammed the door and the yelling started.

"What did you fucker tell him, eh? I thought we were friends. An' if I remember right you promised ta keep it a secret!"

Hichigo let the taller male yell, simply walking toward the bedroom to get Ichigos clothes, not saying anything.

"I asked you a question, you fuckin' traitor!"

Grimmjow yelled on, stomping behind the albino, who was packing Ichigos things together.

When Grimm called him traitor, his calmness vanished into the air.

"Who do ya think ya're talkin' with, blue? I saved yer ass more than once, puttin' my own on the line. If there is a traitor in this room, it's you. You betrayed Ichis feelings and played with'em. It's yer own fault yer friendship lies to yer feet in pieces."

Grimmjow growled, grabbed Hichigo at the collar of his shirt and told, baring his teeth.

"I won't let you take him away from me. He's mine. You got that?"

Hichigo pushed Grimmjow off, rearranged his clothes, took the last pieces of Ichigos out of the cupboard and put them into the bag. He closed the zipper, threw the bag over his shoulder, pushed the blue haired aside, leaving the bedroom. Everything without a single word. When he went over to the cupboard in the living room to get the rest of Ichigos school stuff he told.

"I'm not taking him away. He left on his own and it's better for him. Also."

Hichigo turned toward the man, standing behind him and clenching his hands into fists.

"Ichi's not an object you can own. He doesn't belong anyone. I'm not forcing him to stay with me. He can do whatever he wants. But it will be without you anyway."

The albino walked past Grimmjow, towards the exit, when the taller male suddenly launched a punch at him, from behind.

Hichigo suspected it and ducked under the blow.

"Oops. So impulsive, aren't we?"

He spun around and kicked Grimmjow into his balls.

"Sorry, man, but I'm not in the mood for fighting today."

With that he left Grimmjow lying on the floor.

Back at his own place, Hichigo made some room in his wardrobe for Ichigos clothes and put them in it. The school stuff was put on a shelf in his little office.

After he was finished, a look on the clock told him, Ichigo would be back in two hours, so the albino decided to cook dinner for both of them.

He arranged the dishes, before he started the cooking.

Hichigo heard the door open, when he was making the relish for the dinner.

"I'm home."  
>"Welcome back."<p>

Ichigo came into the living room, taking a look into the open kitchen.

"You're cooking?"

"Thought you'd like to get something good, after all the shit."

"You didn't need to bother."

"But I wanted to."

Ichigo sat down on the table as Hichigo placed a plate with roast, rice and vegetables on it.

"It looks good."

Hichigo smiled and told.

"I hope it tasted as well. Itadakimasu."

They ate silently until both were finished, than Ichigo asked.

"How did it go with Grimm?"

"He wasn't happy to see me. But it went without blood spilling. Well, maybe he has lost one of his balls."

"What?"

"He tried to start a fight, so I kicked him in the balls."

Ichigo scowls, as the albino cleared the table. When Hichigo came back out of the kitchen, he pushed with a finger on Ichigos forehead, telling.

"Your face'll stay like that some day. Don't drag your brains over him. As cruel as it sounds, he might already fuck someone else's brain out."

The face of the orange haired relaxed, but gained a sad expression.

"I know. But it still hurts."

Hichigo walks around the table, embraced the other and sunk to his knees when he let go of him again.

"You can always count on me. My love for you isn't feigned and it will last forever."

Ichigos eyes were teary and he sniffed.

"Thanks Shiro. I appreciate your feelings, but I can't tell you that I love you, without lying."

The albino smiles, understanding.

"I will wait until you'll be able to and if it will be for a lifetime, than be it. As long as I don't have to stand by and watch as someone fools you over and over again, I'm fine."

Some days later, the world crushed down on Ichigo once more.

He had changed his address and his post was redirected to Hichigos place.

When he went to get it from the mailbox, he found a letter for himself, without a sender on it.

Ichigo went back to the apartment, opening the letter.

_Kurosaki,_

_You are a dead man._

Those were the only lines on it. Typed in huge letters.

Ichigo stared in disbelieve on the paper.

Who wanted him dead?

He put the letter back into the envelope and hid it in his documents. He wouldn't bother Hichigo with it. Maybe it was just a sick joke of someone.

Bad luck it seemed, it wasn't.

Every second day there was an other letter in the mailbox.

They varied in the choice of words, but all meant the same.

Ichigo should die.

After two weeks, Hichigo found one of the letters in the mailbox.

"Ichi, here's a mail without sender for you."

"Shit."

Hichigo raised an eyebrow at the curse.

"What is it?"

"Just give me the letter."

Ichigo opened it, he only took a short look on it. Still it was enough to notice that it was different from the others he received.

_Ichigo,_

_Honey-berry, please come back to me. _

_I'm sorry about what I did and promise it won't happen ever again. _

_Without you my life is worthless._

_Can't we meet and talk about it?_

_Please answer me, anyhow._

There was no signature under the letter, but there needn't to be one. It was without a doubt Grimmjow who wrote it. No one else called Ichigo, Honey-berry.

Hichigo grabbed the letter and read it.

"He really tries everything. He's horribly stolid."

"I wonder."

"What?"

Ichigo sighs and goes over to the little office to get the other letters.

He comes back and drops them on the table.

It were 8 letters demanding Ichigos death.

Hichigo read the short lines and horror crept onto his face.

"What the fuck?"

"I got them over the last week. Do you see that? They are written with the same letters as this one. The paper is also the same, it seems. I fear Grimm is loosing it."

"We should go to the police. Maybe they can do something."

The two did as suggested from the albino, handing over the mails to the police and telling them what they knew.

The officers told them they would take a look at it, but that their suspicion were not enough evidence to do anything against Grimmjow.

Only if they found fingerprints on the letters, that they could identify as the blue haired ones they could move out.

So Hichigo and Ichigo waited for any results. Soon they got a message, that there wasn't anything found and that their case would be put on ice, if there wouldn't be found anything else.

The two thanked the police men anyway.

More days passed and the letters still came, but now they got a pattern of changing between death threads and ones that begged for Ichigo to come back.

It drove the orange haired insane, so much that Hichigo started to intercept the letters and hide them from the man.

That made Ichigo relax again, because he thought Grimmjow had given up.

Just until he got disabused by the blue haired himself.

Chapter 2

End

So here it is and I hope you are happy with it.

Well I think it's ok so far and I can promise you'll get at least one more chapter until this really will end.

Well see ya and review if you like.

Your

Shiro Yue


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo was listening to the lecture about the brain-system, when in the middle of it, someone knocked on the door of the lecture room.

A man opened the door, dressed in the uniform of the local flower delivery service.

"Excuse the interruption please. I've got a delivery for someone attending this lecture."

"Alright get it done quick, so I may continue about the function of the synapse."

The professor agreed, with a grim face.

"Erm, yes."

The deliveryman opened the double doors wide and stepped in with a huge rose bouquet in his arms, that blocked his entire sight.

"150 roses for...Mr. ...Kurosaki...Ichigo."

Ichigo wanted to sink into earth as far as possible and sunk deep into his seat, to hide.

Hos prof. Instead seemed to like the chance to bring him to shame.

"Kurosaki, if you please would take these flowers, that certainly are from your lover, so the young man and me can get back to our work."

The orange haired cleared his throat, straightened his position again and made himself noticed to the running bush of flowers.

"Um, yeah, sure. Over here, please."

He took the bouquet and placed it on the desk to his left side.

After the lecture a crowd of students gathered around him, wanting to know who'd send him the flowers.

"I don't know who send them and they are not from my lover, 'cause I have none."

A girl pointed at the bouquet telling.

"There's a card in it."

Ichigo looked at the outpointed place, took the card and flipped it open.

In it was only one thing, making Ichigo growl in frustration.

It was an image of a black panther with steel-blue eyes, staring you down.

'Shit, no.'

That was Grimmjows trademark sign.

Someone had spied over Ichigos shoulder and now gasps when he saw the image.

"I've seen that somewhere. Yeah, I remember this is from some gangs member. He's called 'the panther'. I heard he left his old gang, working on racing cars now."

"Why should Kurosaki get roses from someone like that?"  
>"They look a bit to expensive, than a mechanic could afford"<p>

Ichigo felt blood rush to his cheeks and pushed the roses into the arms of a girl that was closest to him.

"Do you like them?"

She nodded confused.

"Ok, have them."

Than he stormed off, hasting toward the university gates, while he picked up his phone and call Shiro to pick him up if possible.

Shortly after the call, the black Mustang rolled on the school grounds and Ichigo jumped in, slamming the door a bit to hard.

"Bad day?"

Hichigo asked as he drove off.

"I'd like to forget it."

The albino snarled.

"Won' get any better, I fear. There's something waitin' for ya at home."

'Oh, please no more.'

At Shiros it crushed down on him again.

Grimm had send an other bouquet with exact the same amount of flowers.

"How long do I have to endure this?"

Hichigo lay a hand on the others shoulder.

"I fear for eternity. I mean it's been a month already and he's not givin' up yet."

Ichigo grunted in response and turned his back to the flowers.

Why would Grimmjow be so persistent if there weren't any emotions involved in it?

The orange haired went to the bedroom to change, requiring from his friend.

"Throw them away."

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah."

After Hichigo fulfilled his friends wish, he didn't see the same one for a whole hour.

The albino wondered what Ichigo would do so long in the bedroom.

He went to take a look at the man. Standing in front of the door he knocked.

"Ichi? What are ya doin' in there so long?"  
>There was some noise coming from the other side, sounding like a 'go away'.<p>

He didn't mind it, but got into the bedroom, it still was his though.

Ichigo lay on the albinos bed, hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling with his usual scowl, but much deeper.

"Some day this'll really be permanent."

"Mhh."

Hichigo took in some more of the depressed figure that was Ichigo, before snarling.

"Listen. I'm goin' out an' ya come with me. So grab some clothes from the ol' days an' get ready."

"Why do I need to come along?"

"Cause your brooding leads to nothing but making everyone miserable. Clubbin' should distract ya a bit."

With that said Ichigo peeled himself off the bed and fetched some clothes he had kept from his days when they were known as 'the Beasts'.

Black loose jeans, a dark hoodie and his good old black all-star vans.

Hichigo took him to his favorite club.

The Hueco Mundo.

"Yo! Viper's on da roll!"

A man like a bean pole, with raven hair and a bandana covering his left eye, greeted the albino when they entered the scene club.

"Oi, Mantis. What's on?"

"Same as always. Who's da beauty there?"

Hichigo looked at Ichigo, blinked at him and turned with a smirk back to Mantis.

"The name is Wolf."

Mantis viewable eye got large as a dinner-plate.

"Ya mean _da_ Wolf, like from the Beasts', Wolf?"

Ichigo grunted and replied.

"Yeah. So what, _aibou_?"

The orange haired was surprised about how easy he turned back into his old self again.

Maybe this wasn't so bad at all.

"Nothin' jus' thought ya left da scene."

"As ya see I'm here."

Mantis turned to Hichigo.

"So're the Beasts back? Will yer buddy show up too? The panther?"

Ichigo twitched when he heard Grimmjows gang name.

"Don' say that name ever 'gain."

He received an questioning look.

"Why not?"

"We're finished with the fucker."

"So ya mean, ya banished panther?"

A huge wave of rage crushed down on Ichigo.

Instantaneous he was mere inches away from Mantis, one of his hands squeezing the taller males balls.

"Say da name one more time an' I feed ya yer balls for breakfast."

He hissed up to him, with a deep baritone sounding like an animals growl.

Hichigo overheard the warning and quickly pulled Ichigo away, pushing him to the bar.

"Never thought ya would be like in the past again, going berserk so sudden."

"Sorry, this shit fucks me up."

In the corner of his eyes Hichigo thought to see a flash of blue. He glanced over and cursed.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

Ichigo didn't buy it and turned to look in the direction Hichigo was avoiding to look at.

There he saw it. This blue only one person in the world wore.

"Why da fuck, in this shit loaded world, did Karma need ta put an extra load o' bull on ma life?"

"Ichi, stay calm."

"I am!"

He spun around, heading for the exit.

"Takin' a breath. _Alone._"

He could feel that Grimm had seen him and now was following.

"Berry!"

"Shut it!"

"Come on. Let's talk."

"Grimm, I'm through with you, alright?"

Ichigo stopped on the streets, a few meters away from the club.

He spun around yelling at the blunette.

"You betrayed, used and lied to me, over two years! You cared a rats ass about our friendship, 'cause of a bet! You're an egoistic bastard!"

Grimmjow held his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"Alright. You're right. But please listen to me. I _really_ started loving you after some time. I feel guilty, ok? I made faults, I really tried to change, but that's just not so easy."

"Telling me now doesn't change anything. I won't come back."

Grimmjow felt how his emotions started to change, anger started to take over his mind.

"So yer better with Shiro? Is that it?"

"You don't need to know."

The anger got full control over Grimmjow, who snapped out of it, launching a punch at Ichigo.

The orange haired dodged it, grabbed the outstretched arm and send the taller man to the ground.

"Ya never beat me. Your street-style still leaves to many openings for a martial arts master."

Grimm heard Ichigo say it when he slowly came to it again, together with retreating footsteps.

A crowd that stood in front of the club had watched the short fight, now whispered about it ans spread rumors in the club.

When Ichigo found the albino, those rumors already had reached the mans ear.

"Heard ya send Grimm flying."

"Whatever. Let's get some booze an' than I wanna leave."

"Are ya mad now?"

"Not at you. It's blue who ruined it."

"White Russian?"

"Sounds good."

Chapter 3

End


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo felt lightly drunken and he liked it.

But that wouldn't be enough to overpower the boiling anger he felt, caused by the many female club visitors.

They stared at him, giggles and whispered. He felt like he was on a meat inspection, with him being the meat.

One of those annoying bitches got pushed to him by the others.

She grinned sheepishly at Ichigo, who took a short look at and then snorted .

The woman was pretty, for sure.

A nice face, framed by long silky hair of a caramel like color, gray sparkling eyes and a nice pair of tits.

"Ano, suimasen. Are you the one they call Wolf?"

Again Ichigo snarled, took a zip of his beer, not bothering to answer.

"Ehm, well, my name is Orihime Inoue. Would you like to dance with me for a bit?"

Ichigo tilted his head to the girl named Inoue, sending her a charming smile that made her blush immediately.

A second later the smile was gone as Ichigo told.

"Come 'ere, Princess."

He ordered the girl to get close to himself, pressed her against his chest and squeezed her fine ass cheeks a bit.

His mouth was inches away from her ear, when he whispered into it.

"Got five words for ya."

He than pushed her off smirking straight into her face saying as cold as ice..

" 'am not swinging for cunts."

The girl got a shocked expression, blushed and slapped Ichigo into the face, before she stormed off.

The orange haired let out a barking laughter, hearing Hichigo beside him let out a 'Tsk' .

"The fuck Ichi? When did you turn into an asshole?"

"Right when Karma thought it was fun to shit on my life. Come on I only combined truth with a bit of a tease."

"An' tha's been wrong. Hime's a nice girl, not like the bitches who pushed her. Ya could have danced with her."  
>"Not happening."<p>

Ichigo emptied his bottle, looked at the albino asking.

"Gotta go or shall I make some more girls unhappy?"

Hichigo shook his head, raised from his seat and walked past Ichigo to the exit.

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh about the disappointed face Hichigo put up.

"Ya're drunk Ichi."

"So what? Ya said I need ta forget an' ya dragged me here."

Ichigo chuckled, slumping into the passengers-seat.

"Don' call more beasts than ya can tame."

Hichigo also got into the car.

"Tryin' ta say I lost ma fangs?"

"Dunno. Either way that Mantis 's as bad as us or the name Viper doesn' mean the same ta people like it had some years ago."

"Ya got a point with that. But I didn' loose my venom-tongue, just 'cause I got a normal life."

"Glad ta hear. Hope there's more alive than yer tongue. I gotta feeling we'll need it."

They drove home in silence, everyone brooding on his own over the blue haired problem, until their brains got tired and they just fell dead into their beds.

The next day Ichigo woke up with a huge headache.

"Oww, fuck."

"Havin' a lil' hangover?"

"Mornin' Shiro. Do you have some medics against it? I'll die without."

"I take a look."

Ichigo followed the albino out of the bedroom and headed to the kitchen while Hichigo went into the bathroom.

In the kitchen, it looked like no one used it today, so Ichigo guessed the other man also just got up this moment.

He decided to make a fast breakfast.

Scrambled eggs and bacon, would do.

Hen Hichigo came with the pills, finally after ten minutes, everything was ready.

"Sorry thought I could take a quick shower when I already was in there."

"It's fine. Sit down I made something."

Ichigo swallowed one of the pills. Than sat down across from Hichigo and they began eating.

Hichigo watched the orange haired almost inhale the food and wondered.

Ichigo spread an aura of warmth and happiness, despite the headache and the past night.

"Ya know. This is frightening."

Ichigo stopped eating, looking at Hichigo with a piece of bacon hanging out of his mouth.

After he swallowed he said.

"What? I'm hungry."

"I don't mean that. I mean your behavior. First you were like a beat puppy because of the flowers, yesterday. When I dragged you to the club, you went all badass and now you're friendly again. It's like you've some kind of split personality."

Ichigo seriously looked at the albino, before averting his gaze.

"Maybe it's because I can let of some steam when I go back to being 'the Wolf'. Is this wrong?"

"No. No, I think it's ok. I mean you need to let off some steam sometimes. But it's still a crass contrast."

"Like day and night?"

"Yeah."

"Do you dislike it?"

"I won't say that. Only makes me fear that you might get yourself into some deep shit."

"I'll be careful. Promised."

Hichigo smirks at him and Ichigo answers it with a kind smile.

"So, when will the Wolf howl again?"

"Every time you show him the moon."

Chapter 4

End


	5. Chapter 5

So Ichigo had a double life now.

At night he was the badboy known as Wolf, who hid his face in the shadows of his hoodie.

By day he lives his life as normal student, being kind to almost everyone but never loosing his trademark, the scowl in his face.

Everything was fine, because no one knew Wolf's face, no one on the school grounds would recognize Ichigo as the ex-Beasts member who came back from Hell's Kitchen.

No one except the other members and the few people he talked with in his first night as 'the Wolf', and these ones had sworn not to tell anyone over their dead bodies, because they liked their balls where they were.

But there was one person, Ichigo forgot about and who he would have bet on, to never see again.

The girl Orihime Inoue.

Somehow Karma liked to shit on the orange haired's life, because right this female being was about to let the bubble burst, in which Ichigo hid his other life.

He noticed her on the yard in front of the school building, siting together with some other chicks.

He tried to pass by them, without getting noticed.

It almost worked. Almost.

But than there came a biker, driving out of Ichigos perception and they crashed together.

The biker cursed at Ichigo, checked his bike and drove off with even more curses, letting Ichigo sit on the dirt.

"Shit. Damn it."

Ichigo heard someone run over and suddenly there was this high and nervous voice, he already had heard once.

"Are you ok? Shall I help you?"

Ichigo avoided her eyes and tried to get rid of her again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You can leave me on my own."

He attempted to stand up, but a horrible pain rushed through his right ankle and made his posture unstable.

"Tch. Fuck."

"Hey! Does something hurt."

"It's nothing, just sprinkled my ankle I think."

Ichigo couldn't think rational anymore, the pain was blocking his senses. There it was, the little movement, tilting his luck on the bad side. He looked Inoue in the eyes.

"Haven't we met somewhere?"

"Eh...Err...No I don't think so."

His head snapped away from her gaze, but Inoue followed to look at him some more.

"But I think we did."

Ichigo glanced coldly into the curious face of Inoue.

"I said, we haven't. Thanks for your help. I need to go."

The orange haired limped away, toward his next lecture.

If Inoue would recognize him and spread his secret on the school grounds he was fucked.

If the director would get to know how he treated certain people like a rats ass, at night and that he had no problem injuring people, it could cost Ichigos studying place as well as his license for studying medics.

He heard someone run after him and prayed it wasn't the girl.

"Hey! I remember where we met. It was at that club. You are this asshole named -"

Ichigo spun around, ignoring the pain flashing through his leg, and shut her mouth with his hand.

"Shhh. Ok, I give, we met and yeah I am this asshole. Listen, I'm sorry. What I said was rude and I deserved the slap. I was pissed, but that's no excuse. Anyway, what I said was true, so don't get any hopes."

Ichigo looked at her, she seemed to accept the apology, so he removed his hand.

"It's fine. I'm glad you apologized, Wo-"

His hand was back.

"This name isn't allowed to spread under the sunlight, ok? I'm Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo. I remove my hand now and I'd like you to promise me to keep my nightlife a secret."

"Ok. I promise, Ichigo."

"Thanks Inoue. Sorry but I really have to go now."

He left Inoue standing, took a look at his watch, finding himself being late for the lecture and decided to go home and take care of his hurting ankle.

Chapter 5

End


	6. Chapter 6

Despite the state his ankle was in, Ichigo went to the club together with the albino in the late evening.

They had some beer and hung out with Mantis.

After they spend an hour in the club Hichigo smirked at Ichigo, telling.

"I gotta surprise for ya."

He climbed on the bar, whistled loud enough that the DJ on the other side of the dance floor heard it and turned off the music.

"Thanks, Shin. Everyone listen up! I gotta tell you somethin', As ya all know my buddy Wolf came back from the depths of hell to join up with me. So now he's here an' with 'im 'the Beasts'. I'm calling for Wolf as the new leader of our group and I banish the old one from our tribe. Come up here Wolf, say something."

He pulled Ichigo on the bar, who looked dumbfounded at the auditors, who luckily couldn't see the expression.

"Viper, ya're a crazy fucker. Don' like ta admit, but ya got me off guard with that. Well thanks for it man. And everyone I have to say only one thing. There's only one rule for a Beast:

Never betray your comrades.

Seems like our ol' boss forgot that. Ok, Shin let it roll."

The music played again and Ichigo sat back down on his stool glaring daggers at Hichigo.

"Did ya need ta make a show of it?"

"Ah, come on ya liked it."

They heard footsteps behind them, heavy footsteps.

"Oi, bastards. What are ya thinkin' ya were doin'?"

"Talkin' about?"

"Ya're revivin' the Beasts? Don' make me laugh."

Ichigo turned around with his stool.

"Havin' a problem here?"

"Yeah."

"Mind ta tell us?"

He looked up to the man that was oozing off trouble. He was huge, looking like the Hulk, without the green skin color.

"Ya're jus' some fags not worth of the title 'Beast. I won' tolerate ya playin' badass in my territory."

"What did ya say?"

"Fags playing badass."

Ichigo stood up and walked over to the mountain of a man, slightly limping.

"What's that? Did a puppy bite you, Fag?"

The orange haired was right in front of the man now. He growled deep at him.

"What's yer name?"

"Yammy Rialgo."

"So Yammy, shall I tell you a secret?"

"Yammy raised an eyebrow."

"Only a fag woul' dare ta insult me like that. Ya're tryin' ta hide it behin' yer big mouth. If ya knew me jus' a lil' bit ya wouldn' dare ta even look at me. Ya would shit yerself jus' like everyone else."

Ichigo looked up into an unimpressed face.

"So, try callin' me that name again, Yogi-bear. I'll eat ya up."

The light of a spotlight reflected in his eyes and they shone through the shadows of his hoodie, almost as golden as Hichigos eyes.

Death was written in them, making Yammy run like a chicken.

Ichigo strolled back to his place, hearing a whistle from his right.

It was Mantis.

"Wow, ya're somethin'. It felt like the air turned to dust around ya."

"Remember it an' never try ta fuck with me."

"Right I know. Anger Wolf an' have yer balls for breakfast. Insult Wolf an' yer mama's gonna die. Anything else?"

Hichigo joined the dialogue.

"Yeah. Hurt a comrade and Wolf's personally gonna show ya the way ta hell."

" 'k. Guys I think there comes new trouble. I'm outta here."

Mantis left them as fast as he could, not wanting to get between the fronts.

"Hey you. People are saying ya havin' a revival party. How come I'm not invited?"

"You. What do you want here again?"

Ichigo took a short look at the figure clothed similar like him.

"Why so angry Wolf? Anyway, why did you come back? Does it hurt so much that you fled into the past? Have ya lost yer will to go on? Or maybe ya jus' can't without me. Well, if that's it, than I'll help ya. Wanna go on? Jus' take my hand an come over here."

"If ya're finished with yer nonsense, mind tellin' me how ta call ya?"

"Jus' like in the ol' days. 's Panther."

"Fine Panther. I fancy ya already forgot what happened last time. Wanna do it again? I'll show ya my feelings for ya. Let's finish this for once and -"

Ichigo stopped mid sentence, seeing Hichigo slide behind Grimmjow and fix him in his position.

"Fancy ta meet ya here. Ya've talked of a revival party? I tell ya somethin'. Panthers still dead. One more thing. Give up on Ichi already, nothin' will bring him back ta ya."

The albino whispered into Grimms ear, before announcing to everyone.

"Oi, mina. This is our banished comrade. I'm happy he came here, because I got the chance ta punish 'im. I'm killin' his identity as Panther here and now. I'll show you, his face and reveal his true name. You can hunt him down for betraying the Beasts."

Hichigo grabs the hood of Grimms hoodie, pulling it back an inch.

"This is Panther or better said Gr-"

"Viper!"

Ichigo shout, causing Hichigo to freeze in his movement.

"Stop it. Panther's not their problem. It's mine. Maybe he's yours as well. Let him go, we'll deal with him some other time."

Hichigo released Grimm scowling.

"As ya wish."

Grimmjow relaxed his muscles, went over to Ichigo and hissed into his ear.

"I swear I get you back."

Then he turned around and left, but not without giving Hichigo a strong push together with a waring growl.

Ichigo sighs, he had enough for tonight.

"Come on, let's roll back to our place."

Chapter 6

End


	7. Chapter 7

It's been another week now and Ichigo had this undeniable feeling of getting stalked.

Every time he walked on the school grounds he thought to see a flash of blue in the corner of his eyes, but if he tried to look directly at it, it was gone.

When he walked home, because Hichigo couldn't pick him up he felt someone boring his eyes into the back of his head and heard silent footsteps, but if he turned around to snarl at his follower, no one was there.

Ichigo told it to the albino, when this state lasted for the entire week and Hichigo promised to take him home every day to make sure nothing would happen.

It worked, somehow, with one exception and that was today.

Ichigo came to the university gate and found no sign of a black Mustang or a smirking albino.

He picked his mobile, on the display stood.

_One missed call_.

Ichigo called his mailbox.

"You have one new message. First new message. Hey, Ichi. I'm sorry I won't make it today. You'll have to walk or maybe you can ask someone you know to take you home. Well anyway, be careful. See ya at home. Might get late though. Bye."

Ichigo ends the call, sighing.

There was no way around it, he'd have to walk.

This feeling came back, when he took the most empty streets, that also were run down very much, but it was the shortest way to get home.

Suddenly he was pulled into a side street and pressed flush against a wall, face first.

"Fancy ta meet ya here. Oh, what is it, you're shakin'. Are ya afraid?"

A deep baritone vibrated against Ichigos back.

"Grimm. Release me. Now!"

"But, Honey-berry, I like it to feel you again."

Ichigo got spun around and he had to face something he wished to never have to see.

Grimms eyes sparkled crazily and he grinned like a psycho.

"I did everything I could imagine to get you back. Honey-berry, what more shall I do? Shall I castrate myself to show you I really love you and am not usin' you?"

"That won't change anything. You did use me and your love is just a lie. The only thing you loved was when I was your bitch."

Ichigo struggled free, just to get caught in an iron grip.

"I won't let him have you."

"Grimm, stop! Let go! Fuck, this hurts!"

Grimmjow presses Ichigo against the wall again and devours the orange heads collar with butterfly kisses.

"Please come back Ichi. Haven't I always treat you well?"

"Ngh, Grimm. Let go!"

"No. I take you with me."

Ichigos eyes went wide, just to black out when something hit the back of his neck.

Grimmjow loaded Ichigo on his arms, bridal style and carried him away.

When Ichigo came to it again, he found himself in a little with a small window and iron bars before it.

He wondered what happened, than he remembered.

It must have been Grimmjow who put him in this room.

The surprising thing was, that the blue haired hadn't shackled him on the bed and that he still had his boxers on.

Ichigo walked over to the door and tried to open. Alright, there was no need in binding him down when it was locked.

He knocked on the iron door an tried to call for help, but his throat was as dry as the desert Sahara.

Looking around to find anything to moist his pipes he found a single glass on a small desk, filled with a clear fluid.

Ichigo eyed it suspiciously. He was certain there had to be something mixed in it and he didn't want to risk getting drugged but his only other option was to die of thirst until Grimmjow maybe would show up.

Ichigo sat back down onto the bed, with nothing to do than wait.

It felt like hours, until he finally couldn't take it anymore, he drunk the fluid in one swig.

It was water and there wasn't any strange tang in it.

Maybe he thought wrong of Grimmjow in this.

It really had gotten late, thanks to a man who wanted a full color picture of his dead child on the back.

Now he finally was home.

"I'm home."

He called into the apartment, assuming he'd get welcomed by an orange haired man.

But it didn't come.

Hichigo walked into the living room, finding it pitch black.

Maybe he was studying in the office. Hichigo decided to check, seeing it was also dark and empty.

The albino ran out of options, the only one left was the bedroom.

Praying that Ichigo just was dead tired and went to sleep, he opened the door. He couldn't make out a sleeping figure in the dark room, so he switched on the light.

The beds were empty, looking like they had left them this morning.

A really bad feeling rose in his chest.

No way Ichigo would just stay out, without telling him.

Hichigo checked his phone. No message or missed call.

He dialed Ichigos number, immediately the computer voice told him.

"The person you've called is temporarily not available. Please try again later."

"Shit."

Hichigo stormed out of his apartment, grabbing the keys.

He jumped into his car and drove off to Ichigos university.

Maybe the man hadn't got his voice message.

But at the university, either was no sign of him.

Hichigos gut told him that there had have something happened.

Most likely with Grimmjow involved in it.

He raced to Grimms apartment, stormed to the mans door and knocked furiously while yelling.

"Grimmjow! You bastard open the door or I kick it down! Grimmjow!"

A neighbor seemed to feel disturbed, peeking out of his apartment, with a sleepy look he told Hichigo.

"The guy's not been there the whole day. Could you please tune down. I want to take a nap."

Hichigo cursed and ran off.

He needed to find Ichigo.

The police should be of help.

So his next destination was the local police station.

"Please officers I need you help."

"Sir, calm down. What is the problem?"

"My friend. I'm missing him. He hasn't been at home or at his school. I think he's been kidnapped."

"Could you tell us some more. What's the name of your friend ans since when is he missing?

"Kurosaki Ichigo. We've been here once because he got some strange mails. I saw him last this morning."

"Did anyone else maybe see him?"

"Yeah other students of his university. I think it's been maybe 6 hours since his lecture finished."

"Well, Mr..."

"Shirosaki!"

"Right. Mr. Shirosaki. I'm afraid we can't do anything just yet. Your friend has to be missed at least two days."

"But he got these mails and now he's gone. Shouldn't that be enough?"

"I'm sorry but there's no clue these things are related. Maybe he just went to an other friend."

"He would have told me. Can't you do anything?"

"Not until two days passed without a sign of your friend."

Hichigo storms off again, lethal furious, shouting.

"If anything happened to him, I blame you for it!"

He got back into his car, leaned back into the seat and tried to calm down and think where he should look for Ichigo.

"Fuck!"

He hit the steering wheel with his fist.

"Where did you take him, Grimmjow?"

Ichigo heard the door getting unlocked, his gaze turned toward it in hopes someone had found him and would free him.

His hopes were crushed when he saw a flash of blue.

The two locked eyes and from on second to an other Ichigo started to feel dizzy and the room seemed to get sticky and hot.

"Morning, Honey. How are you? I hope not thirsty."

"G-Grimm..."

Ichigo moaned more than he growled, like he wanted to.

The orange haired's eyes went wide in shock, while his heart began to beat in a staccato.

"What was in the glass?"

Grimmjow grinned at Ichigo.

"Since you asked with this nice voice, I'll tell you. See, I know this guy who can make the nastiest drugs. What's in there, I got from him. Did you know that human unconsciously take in an others persons smell and base their decision of 'like' or 'don't like' on it? Sure you do, Mr. soon-to-be-doctor. So without any more beating around the bush. The stuff fucks up these senses and makes you horny for me."

He pauses to take in the sight of Ichigo, who started to pant heavily, walks over to him and kneels right in front of him.

"I'll bring your love for me, back to the surface."

Ichigo felt his body getting pulled closer to the blue haired man, by an invisible force. He fought against it with all his willpower.

"You...are...insane."

"Because of you."

The prickling feeling and the heat got worse and the unwanted arousal in his boxers began to hurt.

"Does it hurt? Sorry but I can't let you come just yet."

Grimmjow pushes Ichigo flat on the bed, starting to kiss him from his belly button up to his chin and than devouring the soft and full lips of Ichigo.

He nibbled on the lower lip, demanding for entrance into Ichigos mouth, that was denied stoically, while the man fought to keep his head clear.

When Grimmjow got tired of trying, he used an other way. He tugged Ichigos boxers down and brought him to gasp as the cold air hit his overheated flesh.

Using the chance Grimmjow engulfed the moist cavern. Not long after Ichigos tongue joined his in a dance. He whined into the kiss when his member was pressed between their stomachs.

Ichigo broke the kiss, pushed Grimm up a bit to see why his cock hurt so much.

He saw that it was turning into a purple color.

"What..."

Grimmjow took the member in his hand, revealing a band on its base.

A cock-ring was restraining him from releasing.

Grimmjow began to pump Ichigos dick, causing him to moan against his will.

Hichigo was desperate, he couldn't think of any place where Grimmjow could have gone to together with Ichigo.

He drove down a street that ran beside a river, when a huge freighter passed by, blowing its signal horn.

It made a memory raise in the albinos head.

Grimmjows dad had had a small stockroom down on the docks.

The blue haired had stolen the keys and they made the room their base.

Not long after Grimm had taken the keys his dad shot himself.

The death of his wife, the useless son he had to care of and the misfortune of his business, erasing his will to live.

Grimmjow had practically lived in the room after that, trying to lock out the miserable world that surrounded him.

Hichigo put his foot down. He was certain this was where Ichigo was right now.

He reached the docks and his car came to stand with shrieking tires.

The albino jumped out, not bothering to lock the car.

The room was just around two corners, he sprinted toward it and used his approach to kick the door open.

What Hichigo saw brought his insides to burn. Grimmjow was bend over a panting and blushing Ichigo, naked. From the position he guessed, the blue haired just had buried himself deep into the other.

In a second Hichigo was beside them, pulling Grimm off of Ichigo.

In his fury he beat Grimmjow unconscious on the floor.

He even would have gone farther, if there hadn't been a weak hand pulling on his arm.

Hichigo came to it, looking behind his back to see Ichigo with a pleading look.

"Stop it."

The albino turns around and hugs the orange head.

"I've been so worried. If I hadn't found you...I don't want to think about what could have happened."

When Hichigo had calmed a bit, he called the cops.

While they waited for them to arrive, the albino freed Ichigo of the cock ring, helped him into his boxers and covered him with the blanket.

The cops came arrested Grimmjow and interviewed the two witnesses about the happenings. The officer asked Ichigo if he needed an ambulance or if he wanted to see a psychologist.

"No. I'm fine. I just want some fresh air."

The police let them go and Hichigo drove home with Ichigo.

He noticed that the man was acting out of the normal.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I thought the drugs would stop working if I got away from Grimm."

"Drugs?"

"It's not important. I just need to rest."

When they were home, Ichigos state got worse, when they reached the bedroom.

The orange haired dug his fingers into Hichigos shirt,

"Sh-Shiro. Make it go away. I can't no more."

Hichigo lay him onto the bed.

"What shall I do?"

"M-make me come. I need it so much."

"Ok."

Hichigo removed Ichigos boxers and joined him on the bed.

He kissed him from his collarbone down to his hips.

Than he licked on Ichigos member, until he heard silent moans escape the orange haired.

Without waiting any longer the albino swallowed the heated flesh, bobbing up and down in slow paces.

When Ichigo dug his hands into Hichigos white strands, it encouraged the man to go faster.

"Ah! Shiro...So _good_. A-almost."

Ichigo pushed Hichigo down his length and bucked up at the same time, forcing him to deepthroat.

The albino choked and held Ichigos hips down, his contracting throat squeezed the head of Ichigos dick.

"C-Coming!"

The orange head shot his load down Hichigos throat and he swallowed even the last drop of it.

When Ichigo released his iron grip on his hair he let go of the limp cock and took a good look at Ichigos relaxed form.

"Better?"

"I guess."

Hichigo got off of the bed, telling Ichigo while leaving the room.

"I let you a bath in."

When the tub was filled with hot, steaming water, Hichigo came back to carry Ichigo into the bath.

He sat the man into the tub and sat down beside it.

Ichigo enjoyed the warmth, that relaxed his body and they stayed in silence for minutes until he said.

"You know what, Shiro?"

"Hmm?"

"Grimm did me a favor."

Hichigo straightened his position, looking shocked into the relaxed face of the other man.

"What? Did that stuff melt your brain?"

Ichigo chuckled, tilting his head back to let it rest on the tubs edge, eyes closed.

"No. It's just, he said he'd bring my love for him back, with the drug. He did it. But it's not the one for him."

He than slowly opens his eyes, put out his arm to Shiro and pulls him close to kiss him.

"I love you, Shiro."

The albino blushes lightly and averts his gaze for a moment.

"You made me the happiest man on the world with this."

He admits.

Ichigo chuckled anew, before he pulls the albino into a second, deeper kiss.

When they parted again Hichigo answered him.

"Love you too, Ichi."

Love, feigned & hidden

End

So that's it. I hope you like what I made out of the story.

Once again:

You can request fics. Just go on my profile and look up how to send me a request.

Well, see ya

Your

Shiro Yue


End file.
